


I'll Be Seeing You

by LadySansasDirewolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dreams as Prophecy, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV First Person, POV switches between Rey and Ben, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), The Force as Magic, but hates it, everyone has a talent, some are better than others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansasDirewolf/pseuds/LadySansasDirewolf
Summary: When Rey was 4, she had an imaginary playmate named Ben who only appeared in her dreams. Now she's about to turn eighteen, and her imaginary playmate has turned out to be a real man name Ben Solo. Their strange connection brings them closer as she struggles to escape the Emperor and learn about her growing powers.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Blood of the Realm

Rey 

Birthdays have always been moments of great change in my life. 

For my fourth birthday I met a new playmate, and his name was Ben. He lived far away, in a castle, and he shared his fruit with me. Each month on the night of the dark moon, he came to my room and we would talk and play. My parents told me he was only in my head, that it was impossible for a boy to find his way into my bedroom without any of the guards hearing him. Then, suddenly, six months after I started seeing him, he went away and my loneliness began. 

My sixth birthday is the last full memory I have with my parents. There was a cake, then we ran from explosions and fire. The next memory I have is of a large man telling Miss Maz, my nurse, that my grandfather wished me to come live with him at the palace in Coruscant. In my innocence I assume my grandfather to be a cook, or perhaps the butler. Imagine my surprise when I learned my grandfather was Emperor Sheev Palpatine the First, ruler of the known world. My full name, I found out, was Arianna Treva Palpatine, Royal Duchess of Niima, heir to the Spider Throne, as the Emperor’s seat of power was nicknamed. Thus, began the loneliest time of my life, the ages of six to twelve where I was a ghost, the only child in a palace large enough to sleep thousands. 

My tenth birthday I learned how cruel Grandfather could truly be, when I was forced to watch the execution of three of my handmaidens, convicted of nothing more than trying to teach me about the other twenty-seven countries which comprised the Empire and how they were subjugated through war and magic and torture. Tears and begging accomplished nothing toward saving their lives, and I learned to hide my truest self from all others, to never show my thoughts or feelings. I became numb. 

On my twelfth birthday, I awoke to learn the curse of women had come to me. Upon discovering my secret, the replacement handmaid Grandfather forced upon me took my bloodied nightgown and sheet and presented them to the full court as proof of my new status as a ‘woman’. The look in the eyes of Sheev and his Chancellor Snoke reminded me of watching the livestock auctions. I quickly realized my life of solitude would be likely to end sooner rather than later. I might have been only twelve, but even at that tender age I was aware of the value of my royal blood. 

At fourteen my magic talent presented, a mage of fire and lightning. The same as my father, I heard whispered around the palace. Those same whispers hinted at his fate and my own possible future – dead at the hands of the Emperor rather than risk usurpation by his own flesh and blood. I began studying swords and hand to hand combat from a guard whose friendship I had cultivated. Finn was one of the child soldiers sent in tribute every year to the Emperor to sway him from further wars. Some countries were successful, other countries were not. 

More importantly, my dreams of Ben returned with my talent. Never as completely as before but for the first time since I was small, I no longer felt alone. I began to long for the night of the dark moon each month to see my dark prince in his castle far away. 

From Finn, I learned at sixteen that a husband had been found, the son of the Earl of Arkanis. I shuddered when I learned Armitage Hux was to be my keeper. His father was a brutal, sadistic man and the son followed right in his footsteps. That was the day we began planning our escape route. The Force bid me to travel West to the Free Islands, and so West we would go.

In the meantime, I watched and waited. Suffered silently every day as I watched the court in Coruscant become a pit of vipers and dark magicians. Practiced my forms religiously and hid from the leering eyes of Snoke and other men of the court, who were coming to discover I was no longer the gangly girl child scared of her own shadow. No longer did I sit quietly in corners while the fate of the world was decided by men whose hearts were black and soulless. 

Instead I planned, and took the knowledge gained as a small child trying to find a way to hide, to escape, to be unseen and plowed that into the resolved needed for the task ahead. The wedding was to be on my eighteenth birthday, the culmination of a week’s worth of festivities. While servants and handmaidens, cooks and seamstresses prepared, I did my own prep work. 

Inside the palace of Coruscant are tunnels, old and hidden and known in full to none. As a girl I wandered into them by accident and over the years I had explored perhaps sixty percent of the passable areas. More than enough for what needed to be done. For months I stored what I would need. Clothing, bedding, credits, weapons. All ready for me but the closer the time came, the most I felt uneasy. There was no way Grandfather knew or suspected a thing, but that sixth sense had served me well my whole life, and so I began to observe those around me and discovered the nest of vipers around me, all waiting for my birthday to spring their traps. 

On the night of the dark moon prior to the big day, I executed my plans. Making my way through the tunnels to an exit near the river where I found Finn waiting with horses. Swiftly we packed our things between the animals and slipped into the black of the forest. Neither of us made a sound and after an hour’s walk we mounted at last and put our backs to Coruscant. I wasn’t sure where exactly we would end up. All I knew was, it had to be better than where I just came from. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ben 

Last night, I dreamed of her again, the woman with the glowing green eyes and dark brown hair. Every month since I was ten, I dreamed of this woman. When we were young, we could talk, interact. Then the dreams stopped when I was eleven and my parents divorced and I was sent away. They resumed when I was twenty-one, always on the night of the dark moon and now always the same dream. She is standing in a meadow in the mountains near Aldera, dressed as a warrior queen of the old days, a shield maid with a sword of pure yellow light. Her beauty is beyond words and her smile could light Hades on its darkest day. Her eyes meet mine and she holds out her hand. 

“Please,” she whispers, the pleading in her tone heartrending. 

I want to be with her so badly I wake each morning after with tears staining my pillows. It is as if my entire soul cries out for this woman and I awake just as our fingertips touch. When I was a teenager, it usually ended with shameful, embarrassing moments requiring a change of sleeping pants. Now, at twenty-five I awake hard and aching, my physical need eclipsed only by the longing in my heart for the one I know is meant for me. The Force is showing me my destiny. 

After the first few dreams, I spoke with my grandfather Anakin and my uncle Luke, both of whom are strong with the Force. They dismissed them as teenager hormones but tonight’s dream, tonight’s dream was different and as I awake, I know the Force is motion. 

My destiny is in motion and she needs my help. 

Racing to the dining room, I found my grandparents lingering over coffee and the news. 

“Grandfather, last night for the first time, the dream was different.” 

My grandfather looked up from his newspaper and gazed at me with his deep blue eyes. He is constantly lecturing me to slow down, not to let my emotions rule my actions. In most things I can be patient but not when it pertains to my future. 

“Good morning, Ben. Was last night the dark moon?” 

“Yes, Grandfather, but this time instead of just standing, she was on horseback, fleeing to the West as fast as the wind. It looked as though she was heading for the mountains between Coruscant and Chandrila. She did not speak this time but I heard her in my head saying ‘I must flee tonight. I am coming to you, my Ben.’ Something has happened, and she’s scared.” 

“Hmm,” he stood from the table and walked over to the large picture window overlooking the grounds and, in the distance, the spires of Aldera. “Come Ben, let’s go to the meditation garden and see what the Force has to show us.” 

My grandfather led us to his private meditation garden, a rare privilege which let me know how serious he took my dream. What was confusing at sixteen has become comforting at twenty-five, a constant in my life when so much else was in flux. With two absent parents, my grandparents, Anakin and Padme, tried but the hole caused by the knowledge Han and Leia preferred their jobs to me grew a little larger every day. Only the days after I could see her were valuable.

We had only been seated a short time when a messenger came running into the garden with a red envelope for Grandfather. A message from Emperor for Anakin’s eyes only. He swiftly opened the envelope, scanned the contents then handed the missive to me. 

‘Anakin - Arianna has been kidnapped. I required your assistance. Come as soon as possible.’ 

It was signed simply P.


	2. Wise Councils

Rey 

The long torturous route Finn and I took out of Coruscant led up into the high mountain ranges where the air was thin and the wind bitter and violent. Signs of pursuit were visible for the first three days but once we reached the alpine meadows of my childhood, no further indications appeared, and we steadied ourselves for the long journey ahead. I didn’t know whether we had lost them or if they were simply waiting for us to freeze to death in the higher elevations. I knew there were shepherd cabins in the deep mountains, I was uncertain I could still remember the magic trick Maz taught me to make them appear, how to make the seen unseen and reverse as well. I stuffed my sorrow deep in my belly and rode forward, because to fail was to die. 

Snow, heavy and wet, found us the second week of our travels, and I was forced to remember the magic needed to locate a safe place. When we stopped at a small cave it showed me to don our furs and pull out the blankets for the horses, I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated to admit it, but for a moment I was deeply afraid the magic wouldn’t work. I was only half trained, and poorly at that. The Emperor didn’t want me capable of destroying him and so other than balls of light and a small shower of sparks, my talent was pitifully weak. 

We decided to stay out the storm, rather than fight along the mountain trail in the pitch black. Finn cobbled together a tasty stew from some root vegetables and a small piece of bantha while I set up two pallets off the cold stone floor. I used my magic to create a small light ball to chase back the shadows. 

Finn shook his head and chuckled. “No matter how many times I see you do that, it always amazes me. I can see how the Emperor could fear such light balls.” 

I glared at him. “These I could create in my sleep. What Palpatine fears is the ultimate expression of a fire mage’s talents, lightning wild and unpredictable. When we reach Takodana, you must not mention my talents to anyone. It would trace straight back to the Emperor. And my name needs to change as well.” 

“You could use your middle name?” 

“Still too known. I need something simple, plain, easily forgotten.” 

“What about a plant, like Ivy or Rose or Lily?” 

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed loudly. “Do I look like a Rose or a Lily?” 

Finn snorted he laughed so hard. “Not a bit. Maybe a Myrtle? Or a Prickly Pear?” 

“Thanks a lot.” 

“How about Ree? You know, because I call you Ari?” 

“Too close to my true name for comfort. How did we get on this topic?” 

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. There are days when I truly regret bringing anyone with me on this journey, especially one who considered me grumpy and uncooperative. It wasn’t that I didn’t like the young soldier and I certainly appreciated his help escaping the palace but I could take care of myself. Also, I feared his affections for me were much deeper than mine. He was a good friend, a travel companion, but once we reached Chandrila I imagined our paths would deviate. 

Besides, I knew the only man who would ever interest me deeper than a friend was the warrior who inhabited my deepest dreams. The tall dark prince who would save me from Snoke, from Armitage Hux, and from my grandfather. One day. 

Just as soon as I found him. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ben 

By that afternoon, Anakin had gathered the other men and women of the Ruling Council and I was brought in to discuss the dreams and the warning I felt this last one had been delivering. Even though I had completed the Knight’s Trial, as the heir to a monarchy I could not take the final step on the Je’dii path. There would be no monk’s celibate life for the Crown Prince of the Lost Isle, therefore I was not a formal member of the Council. Not until the Queen declared me ready to fully assume my duties as heir to the thrones, and my grandmother was trying to give me time to adjust to all these new duties and positions. The Ruling Council was a starting point. 

These were the people who assisted Grandfather and Nana Padme with the difficult job of running the free nations of Naboo and Alderaan. Through a gift of nature, our two countries were separated from the Empire by a long stretch of ocean, keeping us from falling into Palpatine’s snares. One day, when I assume the throne, they will guide me and my queen just as they do today. 

First to arrive were Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lord Qui-Gon Jinn, heads of the School of Mages. Both had been teachers and mentors to Anakin, and I had learned from them as wekk during my days of study. They were stern teachers, both strict disciplinarians went it came to the Force. Then came Lady Ashoka Tano, ruler of the Togruta, a fierce tribe of warriors strong in the Force. She taught me meditation and dueling with two swords at once. Unknown to my grandfather, she also took me out for my first drink, and to a brothel the last time we were in Tatooine. The youngest Master on the Council, she acted more like a beloved aunt than a teacher. Last to arrive was my uncle, Luke, Prince of Tatooine. 

Luke and I maintain a cautious relationship. During my years at the School, his refusal to show me preferential treatment lasted until the night I awoke to find him standing over me, sword drawn, insisting that I was a traitor to my family and my countries. Anakin sensed my panic and immediately had Luke arrested until he could be tested by the Council to discover what truly happened to drive my only blood uncle to seek my death. It was a stressful time for our entire family, and in the end drove my father to leave the islands to seek adventure in the Unknown Seas. My mother, who had in the beginning supported her twin, turned into my staunchest supporter, creating a divide in our family which still throbs today. 

Still we have never learned the true reason for his attempted murder. 

Once everyone was seated, Anakin called the meeting to order. 

“As you all know, over the years Ben has had a recurring dream each month on the night of dark moon of a young woman. We’ve agreed the Force is showing Ben his future, though none of us can identify the woman. Each of us, I am sure, has an idea of who she might be.” 

I looked at Anakin with wide eyes. He never once suggested to me that he might know who my dream warrior princess might be, and that was painful. 

“I might have a lead on that, confirming who we have long suspected,” Ashoka spoke up. “Several of my contacts in Coruscant felt compelled to send me a raven this morning. The Royal Duchess Arianna is missing. She was due to be married to the son of Brendol Hux of Arkanis tomorrow, her eighteenth birthday, but this morning when her handmaiden went to awaken her, the room was empty and the bed cold. The Emperor is crying she has been kidnapped, but those closest to the source claim she has run for her life.” 

“So, the caged bird has finally found her wings?” Qui-Gon spoke as he stroked his beard. “I wondered when the Force would finally awaken and bring her out of that nest of vipers. Arianna must be the woman in young Ben’s dreams. According to those who have seen her, the child is a vision of loveliness, quiet with an air of sadness around her.” 

“I’d be sad too if Palpatine were my only relative,” Ashoka retorted. “The issue remains, if the Duchess is the woman in Ben’s dreams, we must help her. The dream last night, you say she appeared to be in the mountains?” 

I stood, glad to be needed at last. “Yes, heading toward Chandrila.” 

My uncle pulled down the world map, and we all gathered around to look at possible point of interception. We needed to bring the Duchess to the island before Palpatine could find her and punish her for running. Of course, if I knew I was to marry Armitage Hux, I’d probably run as well. I knew the red headed shit; he was an abomination of a human. How could the Emperor marry his own blood to such a monster? 

“Hanna City,” Anakin promptly declared. “We have agents in Hanna City who can be waiting when she arrives in the meadow at the end of the mountain trails. Then we can offer her safe passage and a place to hide from the Emperor.” 

The others quickly agreed and a plan organized. Ashoka and Obi-Wan would head to Chandrila to await the arrival of the duchess and whoever she escaped alongside. The rest of us would wait at Kaadara port with the ship ready to sail as soon as Arianna was safe. It wasn’t perfect, but it would protect her identity and get her away from pursuers and confusing any trail she might have left. 

I listened with half of my attention; the other half currently pulled toward the mountains of Chandrila. I could hear her, in my mind, speaking to me. 

‘I am coming, my other half. I am coming to you.”


	3. Waiting

Rey 

We lost two days to the snowstorm, awaking on the third day to clear deep blue skies and biting cold that froze the flesh on the bones. That cold after almost sent us down to the lower elevations where I knew Grandfather’s men would quickly find us. If the decision were between losing some toes to frostbite or being sent to constant torment with the Huxes of Arkanis, I knew I would risk the cold long before I would allow myself to be sent back to Coruscant. 

“Relax Ari,” Finn told me constantly, “the longer we are on the mountain trails, the more our destination become unclear. Remember, the Red Guard have no idea in which direction you fled. The men we ran into at the border tavern may have just be on routine patrol.” 

“Perhaps. We’ll have to wait and see. Where are we headed, once we arrive in Chandrila? Should we take the desert road and try to hide in Jakku, or find a boat and head for the Free Lands?” 

“One obstacle at a time my lady. Let's deal with this cold first, then tackle the question of a future direction once I have feeling in my feet again.” 

It took an extra week to cross the highest elevations, and when we slowly started our descent into Chandrila I wanted to weep from happiness and exhaustion. It was now a month past my birthday and I knew it was too much to hope that Palpatine had given up on his quest to return me to captivity. Riding along the trails headed toward Hanna City I saw the wanted posters with my name and likeness. 

I laughed at the proclamation ‘KIDNAPPED!’. How angry would the Emperor and his advisors be when they learned I wasn’t taken against my will but ran with all speed away from a life of misery and abuse. But the posters pointed to a larger problem. Mainly, my likeness and physical description.

That was the night of dark moon. While Finn made our meager meal, I made the needed changes to my appearance. First, I took Finn’s hunting knife and chopped my waist length hair to just below my ears. Then I took a mixture with pomegranate seeds and lanolin and dyed my deep brown hair to a rustic red. For the final touch I pulled out a warm woolen dress I’d stolen from one of the cooks. I kept my leather pants and boots, my sword belt tight around my waist. 

When Finn returned, he looked at me with a critical eye and nodded his approval. “With that fiery hair, I have a name for you now. Rey, Rey of Sunshine.” 

I smiled broadly. 

Rey. I liked it. 

We made our way closer to Hanna City. I think each of us knew there was a decision to be made. Finn wanted to stay on the mainland, keep working his way far from Coruscant and my grandfather’s reach. I knew it matter not where I ran, unless I could disappear eventually, I would be discovered. I much preferred it to be on my own terms, not anyone else's. 

Besides, there was someone I wanted to find.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ben 

Ashoka and Obi-Wan left the next morning for Hanna City, and I went to the port to see them off, along with Anakin and my grandmother Padme. Despite my confidence in them to convince Arianna to come hide with our family in the kingdom, the Force felt unbalanced, as if I were making the wrong decision. I broached my concerns to Lord Qui-Gon. 

He studied me for a moment, and for the first time I realized we were of a similar height. All my life I have been looking up to this Master and soon he would have to look up at me. I pulled back my shoulders and stood tall as my mother always asked. Qui-Gon smiled after a moment. 

“Perhaps you should come with us. But, imagine the shock to the duchess to see in reality the face of the man she’s been seeing in her dreams since childhood. You have had the Council helping you decipher these visions, but Arianna has had no one. She does not even know she is powerful, as the Emperor has had her powers contained by spells since she arrived in Coruscant. It could be too much.” 

“But..” 

“Ben, I know this is hard, but allow those of us who have already attained the rank of Master to do this for you. We will return with your dream woman as quickly as possible. Our spies report no agents of Palpatine or Snoke in Hanna City which is good. He isn’t expecting her to come that way. Sources report large battalions of the Red Guard already heading to Jakku and Yavin. So far, she has hidden her tracks. You should be proud.” 

“I’m scared, Lord Jinn. What if he catches her before we can bring her to the island?” 

“I don’t think that’s going to happen, Ben. The Force is helping shield her journey, keeping her signature hidden under storms of heavy snow. Our moment of greatest danger will actually in Hanna City headed to the port. That is when we will have to be most vigilant.” 

They left with the tide, and I spent the remainder of the day watching the ship disappearing into the East. The sun was sinking into the ocean behind me when my grandmother came to bring me home. 

“Ben dear, it’s time for dinner.” 

“I’m not hungry.” 

“Sweetheart, it will be two days before they land in Hanna City. Our contacts already have supplies and horses waiting for Ashoka and Obi-Wan. If luck holds, the duchess should be here within five days. Perhaps you should go hunting with Poe for the week? I fear you being here at loose ends.” 

“I’ll be fine, Nana,” I assured her. “Hunting with Poe does sound fun; I promise I will find out if he’s available.” 

“He is. I have him excused from active duty until the duchess arrives.” 

“Nana, what will happen if Grandfather doesn’t answer the Emperor’s Red Command? Won’t that be a sign to Coruscant that Arianna is here?” 

“Not necessarily. Because of our family’s reputation and adherence to the Laws of the Force over the Laws of Man, no one from the Emperor’s command may land on our island without permission. Otherwise, it will be seen as a declaration of war, which the Emperor would not win. Palpatine knows that, and fears Anakin for just this reason.” 

“Do you think he has abused her? The Duchess?” 

Her large eyes narrowed as she took her time responding. Taking both of my hands in hers, she answered truthfully. “Yes, Ben. I think the poor child has been starved for love, for food, and for simple human kindness. All traits our esteemed Emperor considers weaknesses. You will have an uphill battle to convince her of your sincerity. As for the abuse you fear, I think not. Her value to Palpatine is in her bridal virtue. Either way, I’m very proud of you for being willing to meet your future head on.” 

Long after the sails are out of sight I remain at the harbor, my eyes while staring at the horizon are firmly fixed inward. The vision is the highlands above Hanna City, Ashoka and Obi-Wan greeting two riders, covered in furs and snow. It then switches to the city proper, and two men with red hair riding to the office of the magistrate. I recognized the younger man as Armitage Hux. 

Immediately I sought a raven to send the message to Ashoka. If the Huxes were in Hanna City, it might be harder to sneak the duchess onto the Falcon, my father’s flagship. Returning to the palace, I headed for the library to see if there were anywhere the ship could intercept the runaways before reaching the outskirts of the city. My grandfather was passing by and noticed me pouring over maps. 

“What’s wrong, Ben?” 

“I had a Force Vision. Lord Hux of Arkanis is in Hanna City. If Ashoka and Obi-Wan try to bring Arianna through the city to the port, she’ll be discovered. Is there any place we can intercept them on the mountain trails and head down the windward side of the mountains down to the sea?” 

Together we looked over maps and consulted ledgers until we were certain there was a plan. Anakin slapped his hand on my shoulder when we at last were through. 

“I’m proud of you, Ben. You took the information the Force provided and you found a way to protect not only the duchess, but our subjects as well. Now, I will send this message to your father. As captain, he will know the landfall references we make. I’m confident now more than ever the Force is with us, and soon Palpatine’s reign of terror and pain will end.” 

I stood on the balcony, from there I could see, way off in the distance, the mountains of Chandrila. There were clouds over the mountains, heavy white snow clouds that signaled the deep winter storms. How was one small girl struggling through that with only a guard and a few pack horses for assistance? Again, I felt the pull from the Force. I should be on the ship headed to greet Arianna. 

That night, the dream was different. She sat alone, huddled beside a cheery fire and snuggled under thick furs. Her eyes snapped up to mine, and a smile broke across her face. 

“It’s you,” she murmured. “All my life they’ve told me you were a figment of my imagination, but you’re real.” 

“I am,” I assured her, “and people had a hard time believing me as well. Are you all right? Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Make the snow stop?” She giggled, and looked at me from up her long lashes. “By the way, I know you are Ben but I’ve never told you who I am.” 

“I think I know. Your ‘kidnapping’ has made headlines the world over. The Emperor is quite eager for your return.” 

Her eyes flashed green lighting. “I will never return. I am not property to be bartered around to the highest bidder regardless of how much gold they pour into the coffers of Coruscant. I want to be loved for me, not my family.” 

Ben smiled and her eyes softened. “My name is Rey,” she whispered as if trying it on. 

“Rey. I like it, it suits you. Hello Rey, I am Ben.” 

“I know who you are but what I want to know is how is this happening? What magic do you possess to talk with me from half the world away?” 

“I don’t know,” he confessed. “I’ve talked with the Ruling Council here as well as Masters of the Force and no one is quite sure how or why this connection exists. But I’m glad it does.” 

“Me too,” she blushed quite brightly in the firelight. 

“My family is coming to help you. We have seen through the Force that Lord Hux is in Hanna City. If we try to bring you to the port, you’ll be discovered, so the ship is diverting to south of Hanna along the coast to a place called Nayli. There you will meet Master Ashoka Tano and Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi. They will escort you to the Falcon, my father’s ship, and then here to Kaadara.” 

“I know the passage to Nayli. The turn is only a day’s ride from here and then down to the ocean. How soon will your father’s ship arrive?” 

“On tomorrow’s evening tide.” 

“Excellent. I will hide in the pine thicket above Nayli. There I shall meet your emissaries and return with them to your country.” 

Ben reached out his hand toward hers. “I can’t wait to finally meet my imaginary playmate.” 

Rey smiled and held out her hand. The moment their fingertips touched; the world spun.


	4. Midnight Connections

Rey 

When my hand touched Ben’s, immediately we were thrown into a Force Vision. 

His hand in mine, under blue skies we walk in sunshine, peaceful, happy.

Ben, running through the snow chasing someone, saber in hand screaming “Traitor!” 

Us, fighting together, our movements side by side as one. 

Me, lifeless, staring at a starless sky. 

Ben, lifeless, staring at a star-filled sky. 

The two of us, walking hand in hand on a beach, our children running in the sand. 

Ben, looking into my eyes with though big brown puppy dog eyes, “I love you, Rey.” 

We looked at each other as the visions faded. While I knew what Ben and I shared was unique, to see these glimpses into a future still unwritten was frightening. But in his eyes, I could see only tenderness and an understanding that we were meant for each other. The firelight made his expressive orbs pitch black. I realized, for the first time, how deeply in love with Ben I’d allowed myself to become. 

“Ben, can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course, anything.” 

“What’s going to happen between us when I arrive at your home? Where do you see this heading?” 

His eyes, always so expressive, widened as his pupils expanded. He took both of my hands within his, thumb rubbing gently against my knuckles. “I’ve loved you since I was a boy, Rey. Even though I didn’t know your name, I knew your heart and claimed it as my own. I can’t imagine being with anyone like I am with you. You are the rest of my soul.” 

My eyes welled with tears. “I think you’re right. But I’m running from one arranged marriage. I want to know real Ben as well as I know dream Ben. A courtship, with the end being our union. What you do think?” 

“Rey, I. . don’t know what to say. You’ll be mine?” 

“I will. Forever. And you’ll mine?” 

“Forever, sweetheart.” he promised, kissing my hand. 

“Let’s take the rest of tonight and think on what we saw. Tomorrow I will take the pass to Nayli and await your representatives. In three days, I will be on my way to you.” 

He nodded and leaned over quickly and kissed me gently on the cheek. 

“Tomorrow can’t be here soon enough,” he murmured into my ear. 

I blinked, and he was gone. 

___________________________________________ 

Ben 

As soon as the vision ended, and I was alone, I realized I wouldn’t return to sleep anytime soon, I was too excited at the promises Rey and I made to each other. My heart was pounding as if I’d run a marathon. While Rey didn’t come out and say the words, I could hear in my mind the echo of her love through our bond and by this time next week, she would be here in Naboo with me and our lives could finally begin. 

Unable to sleep after the conversation, I threw back the bedsheets and tossed my clothes back on. A glance at the mantle clock showed me it was the hour just past midnight. I knew my friend Poe Dameron was off duty tonight, and most likely holding court with his friends in the embers of the Fire in the Great Hall. I dressed quickly and made my way to the hall, no longer wanting to be alone. 

He was several cups ahead of almost everyone still in the hall, including my uncle and grandfather, and was doing his best to impress the older of Lord Edwin Tico’s daughters, Paige. As we were all of an age and had grown up together, she was unimpressed to say the least. I laughed at his antics as I joined them. 

My grandfather called out, having noticed me. “Ben! I thought you’d retired to dream of your soul mate.” 

“I did, Grandfather, but once our dream was completed, I decided to get some air.” 

“She’s still safe and well?” 

“Yes sir. Heading toward the new destination by now, as it was before moon rise when we spoke.” 

Dameron, never one to sit on the sidelines of a conversation, decided it was time to butt into this one. 

“What girl?” he demanded. “Has our little Benny finally decided to get his nose out of books and start having a little fun in life?” 

Anakin chuckled. “My grandson has met his future bride. You’ll have to excuse him for not wanting to speak about her until the young lady arrives. They’ve had a rather unique courtship.” 

“Who is this lucky girl,” my supposed friend pressed on. 

“You’ll find out when she arrives,” I snapped, not wanting to let out Rey’s secrets. Who knows where the Emperor might have spies hiding? Until she was on the island and we wed, she would be under threat of her abandoned life. 

Rose, the younger Tico sniffed at Dameron’s drunken hands, wandering too close to both girls for propriety. “I’ll be glad to have another girl here at the palace, Poe. You're a letch and Ben is dull.” 

Smiling, I decided Rose would make a good friend for Rey. They were of an age and both were methodical thinkers. I often wondered however, if her animosity toward Poe hid a deeper attraction. 

“Rose, perhaps when she arrives you could consider being one of her ladies. I know Rey has lacked in her life for female companionship, and you could also help her adjust to her new life here, especially with her introduction into court life.” 

She smiled, “So her name is Rey? Where is she from and how in the universe did she survive without any girls to confide with?” 

“Her name is indeed Rey,” I found myself warm as I thought of our visions. “She grew up alone, in a country vastly different than ours.” 

“Then I shall be her best friend,” the little firecracker announced to those still in the Hall. Both Luke and Anakin smiled broadly and Dameron laughed. I did notice; however, Paige Tico did not laugh, nor did she appear happy. 

I excused myself to head outside. I wanted to watch the stars for a while and think about the visions and what Rey’s answer would be tomorrow. Engrossed in my own thoughts, I didn’t realize that Paige had followed me outside. 

“Ben, may I speak with you for a moment?” 

“Sure Paige, what’s up?” 

“Why would you marry a stranger?” 

That was blunt. 

“She’s not a stranger, I’ve known her almost my entire life.” 

“Then why have none of us ever met he and why did your mother say I could approach you about us?” 

My meddling mother. Of course. She couldn’t be bothered to actually raise me, yet thought she had to power to control my destiny. 

“She was wrong to lead you on, Paige. The relationship between Rey and myself has been set since we were young and has Anakin’s blessing as well as my uncle Luke. Hell, my father went to pick her up! I’m sorry.” 

“I’ve been one of your closest friends since childhood, Ben. Did you not notice me hinting all these years about a common future?” 

“Actually no. My heart has been committed for so long, I’ve simply viewed you as a sister, a companion much like Poe or Rose. I have no romantic thoughts toward you. I'm sorry you've been under a false idea.” 

She flinched then lurched forward, grabbing my face between her hands and placing her lips firmly upon my own. I was so startled, I pushed her away, devastated that she’d claimed my first kiss against my will. That kiss had belonged to Rey, and now it was gone forever. My anger began to rise, quickly. 

“I think you should go back to Alderaan and Leia,” I hissed at her, attempting to rein in my anger. It was all I could do not to wipe my mouth on my arm in front of the girl. “Tell my mother to stay the hell out of my life. She has no right to any portion of my life or future.” 

In a fury I stomped to my rooms, shaking with the effort of not breaking everything in my path. Damn the woman who gave me birth. She’d chosen the welfare of Alderaan over being my mother and thought she’d be involved in my life? My future? My marriage? No. Never. 

Over the years my father and I had created a relationship based upon respect and mutual affection for both my grandmother and sailing. I’d had a boat of my own since I was old enough to work the sails, and at one time I’d wanted to be a captain like Han more than the crown prince of any country. Of course, that was a dream but it did give us common ground on which to build our current relationship. 

“Ben?” I heard Rey’s voice in my head. “Are you upset? I feel your anxiety and anger.” 

I closed my eyes and there she was, shining through my inner eye. She no longer sat by the fire, this time wrapped in blankets and furs. Her watch time was done, and she was trying to sleep. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, “I didn’t want to keep you awake. I’m just irritated with Leia.” 

Throughout our lives I’ve told Rey about my family situation. She was well aware of my issues with the woman who gave me birth. 

“What did the nag try to do now?” her smile was a balm on the fire of my anger. 

“Set me up with a childhood friend who is like a sister. When I informed Paige that my heart was already spoken for, she tried to kiss me.” 

Rey giggled, then looked at me with those amazing eyes. “Well, I hope when I kiss you, I get a better reaction than that.” 

“Sweetheart, the first time we kiss should probably be near water to cool off my desire for you.” 

Her expression was coy, yet I could feel the hesitation, the fear in her actions. “Perhaps we should kiss through the bond first, just to make sure everyone stays safe and unburnt.” 

Pulling her into my arms was a natural as breathing, and when our lips met I knew the Force had brought to me a precious and rare gift. My every sense was filled with her and I felt the strangest emotion. It felt like. . Happiness.


	5. Questionable Loyalties

REY 

The next morning dawned with clear blue skies and a deep cold that settled into my bones. Finn and I hurried through a cold breakfast and were on our way not long after sunrise. The slow descent was made more difficult by the snow along the trail, and we walked quite a bit to rest the horses. With the slow terrain it was mid-morning before we reached the turn-off to Nayli. 

Nayli was a small port village, and the trail down from the mountain pass was narrow and not well maintained. Plus, we were now on the windward side of the range, and the bitter breezes were fierce enough that many times I felt we were going to be blown right off the cliff face. Luckily the wind also prevented Finn from asking too many questions, such as why I’d changed directions. I knew once we stopped the grace period would be over so I spent the ride in silence crafting my answer. 

How do you explain you’ve been hearing a boy in your head since childhood and not get locked away in a sanitorium? Once we met up with Ben’s father and the representatives from the Lost Isle then it would be so much easier. 

I glanced out across the water, in the direction where Ben waited, and prayed his day would be filled with happiness. I could not imagine what he was going through, knowing that I was making this trek through the wilderness to come to him. If our positions were reversed, I would go mad with the waiting. 

We stopped for the night as the sun began to sink into the ocean, and I knew I couldn’t run from Finn’s questions any longer. 

His expression was blank, which worried me. Finn had been in my life so long I never stopped to wonder if he served more than one master. We split the bread between us, and I sliced two hunks of cheese off the block we’d taken from Coruscant. It was as we were making to mount up and return to the trail, he finally decided to speak. 

“We aren’t headed toward Takodana any longer, are we?” 

“No, we aren’t,” I didn’t volunteer anything, waiting to see how willing he was to trust me. 

“Rey, that’s been your destination for years. How could you just change direction without talking to me? We’re supposed to make connections in Takodana. People are waiting on you.” 

That ticked a nerve. No one in Takodana should know who I was. I remembered Ben’s vision of Armitage lying in wait, and suddenly there was a large pit in my stomach. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly alone with my enemies. 

“I had a dream last night that my doom lies in Takodana, so I’m making a detour. I refuse to come all this way only to fail at the end. I am not going back to Coruscant, Finn. If you have betrayed my friendship it will not go well with you when we meet up with my friends.” 

“What friends, Ari? You have no one except me. Now, Hux has been generous to let you have this little expedition before the wedding to prove your strength, but I must protest. We’re heading back to the main trail and if you behave from this point on I won’t tell the Earl about your little escapades here.” 

“How long, Finn? How long since you betrayed me?” 

He at least had the guts to look guilty. “A while. There is a battalion of the Red Guard waiting outside of Takodana to escort you back home.” 

My temper was shorter than usual, and I wasn’t in the mood to be treated like a child, not when Ben lay at the end of my journey. Mounting up, I glared at my jailor, who’d masqueraded as my friend to spy on me. 

“I would die before returning to that prison. Not when love and freedom await me. Leave, go to Takodana and tell that pompous ass that if my first no wasn’t loud enough, perhaps this one will be.” 

I stretched my hands up to the sky, stirring the fire in my veins. Lighting shot from my fingertips high into the heavens, thunder answering the call. The winds picked up and as I fixed my gaze on Finn. His eyes were wide as he’d never experienced the full fury of a fire magician. Throwing one hand in his direction I sent fire across the trail, separating us from each other. 

Once the storm was well established, I spurred the mare down the trail toward Nayli, tears streaming down my cheeks. I prayed I would not find the small port held against me by the enemy. I rode through the night, the air warming as I crossed into the lower elevations. Finally I reached the forest outside of town, and there I paused to rest for the day. If my calculations were correct, Ben’s father and friends should arrive tomorrow morning and then I would be on my way to freedom. 

To Ben. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

BEN 

When I awoke, there was a summons from my mother to have brunch with her this morning at the palace in Aldera. Not a request, a summons from the palace. Obviously, Paige had run straight to my mother with my refusal and I was to be scolded for not playing along. With a scowl, I crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash. Dressing, I made my way to Anakin and Padme’s rooms. They welcomed me and I poured a cup of tea and tossed the paper I’d retrieved on the table. 

“What’s that?” Nana asked, her frown compounded with a stiff spine. I could tell she recognized the paper. She picked it up, smoothing it and then handing it to my grandfather. “She’s in a tizzy to get you married.” 

“I will, just as soon as Rey gets here from Nayli. I’m not going to marry Leia’s hand-picked spy. She didn’t care enough about me when I was a child to even come to my birthday parties. Why would she think I’d allow her to pick my life partner?” 

“Because Leia is a control freak who thinks she’s the only one who has any brain cells. She’s always put everything before you,” my grandmother was frank but I could hear the disappointment in her voice. “I suppose that’s partly my fault, allowing her to spend so much time involved in politics instead of learning how to prioritize. I’m sorry, Benjamin. I will speak with her.” 

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be forced into her office sooner or later to be told what a disappointment I am and that I need to just suck it up and do as she commands.” 

Anakin's blue eyes shone with fire. “Benjamin, you can always refuse, threaten to abdicate the thrones. That might be the wake-up call she needs to realize her failings. You know we will support you.” 

“That only hurts the people, Grandfather. I just need to keep Leia at arms’ length until Rey gets here.” 

Anakin and Padme exchanged glances and nodded. I felt an important conversation had taken place and I wasn’t included. 

Later that day Leia caught up to me in the gardens while I meditated and followed Rey’s thoughts as she made her way to the rendezvous with my father, Ashoka, and Obi-Wan. I could tell by my mother’s body language, she wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon, so I closed my link with Rey and looked up at the sky. 

“Hello, Benjamin.” 

“Mother.” 

“I’ve been informed by your grandparents I am to back off and let you find your own bride.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Not so fast. I have a few conditions.” 

“I’ll meet none of them” I promised. 

“Of course not. You’re just as stubborn as your father and grandfather.” 

Ben laughed. “You forgot to include yourself in that company. The only woman I know more pig headed than you is Nana Padme.” 

“I don’t want to fight with you Benjamin, I never have.” 

“We’re just too different,” he muttered. 

“No,” Leia chuckled, “we’re too much alike. That’s why we constantly butt heads. Each thinks they are the only one who knows best. I understand your father is picking up the girl along with Lady Ashoka and Obi-Wan?” 

“Yes, sometime later today or early tomorrow they should connect.” 

“Very well, how about this. We each promise to keep an open mind until the girl arrives. If this is truly the love you tell me that it is, then I will welcome her with a glad heart.” 

“That’s all I ask, Leia, that you trust me to know what is best for me.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

I looked at her suspiciously. My mother always has a hidden agenda. I wondered what this trap might be and how soon it would be sprung.


	6. The Crossing, part 1

Rey 

I watched the ship I knew belonged to Ben’s father make its way to a slip toward the end of the pier. They came in with the evening tide, the sun sinking lower into the ocean as I made my cautious way along the wharf. Ben had told me to present myself to either Lady Ashoka Tano or Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi, both members of the Council on the Lost Isle. I assumed I would know them by the familiar Grey robes most practitioners wore. Hiding behind some crates at the end of the dock I waited for my opening. 

Once the dock master had moved on with his fee, I moved forward in the shadows, only to find my targets waiting for me. For a moment we simply stared at each other, letting our senses introduce us to each other. Lady Tano was a member of the sisterhood; I could tell by the white and blue coif she wore. Lord Kenobi was slightly taller than myself with salt and pepper reddish brown hair and beard. 

“Hello little one,” his gentle male voice bore an accent like mine. “I think we are all looking for each other. My name is Obi-Wan, and this is Lady Ashoka.” 

“My name is unimportant,” I murmured, hoping they would understand my reticence to reveal too much while we still had hours moored at dock. “Ben told me to seek you out.” 

“Fascinating,” Obi-Wan replied. “How do you and Ben speak to each other across distances?” 

“Through our dreams. Our dreams are always interactive, and Ben has been a part of them since I was a small child, alone and desperately wishing for a friend.” 

We loaded up my few belongings, and stowed my horse in the hold with three others while the crew went into Nayli for provisions. There were six hours until the next outgoing tide and I needed to remain hidden below deck until we left. The cook, a thin woman with the name of Larma, brought me thick nerf stew and a warm hunk of bread. I ate as if I were starving, and then bundled myself into the bunk to sleep. 

The next sound I heard was the creaking of wood and canvas as we set sail to leave Nayli. I blinked, and Ben was sitting beside me on the bedding. 

**‘You’re on your way. Han sent an eagle to my grandparents as soon as you set sail. Apparently that faithless guard managed to get a message to Earl Hux and he and a small cadre of his men tried to stop the ship. Obi-Wan and Ashoka fought them off, and now you are in safe waters.’**

_‘Ben, I’m so ready to be where you are. Are you sure my grandfather nor Armitage can grab me from your protection? How safe will your family be, with me hidden in plain sight? I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.’_

His face, always so serious and handsome and solemn flickered with a moment of indecision before he took both of my hands in his own. **‘Rey, the best way for my family to protect you would be for us to marry. Would you be open to that possibility?’**

I looked at him in wonder. In all honesty I’d never thought of ending up with anyone other than Ben. As closely as our minds were aligned, along with the Force’s annoying habit of connecting us with we were in awkward situations I didn’t see how other partners could fit into our strange dynamic. 

_‘Of course, I would Ben. If I didn’t have feelings for you, would I have risked my life to escape the mainland?’_

The relief in his face and his Force Signature was a palpable emotion, and I stood in front of Ben as close as I could. _‘There’s never been anyone in my life but you Ben.’_

His smile could light up a small city. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

BEN 

Now that I knew Rey was headed for the Lost Isle, it was time to put plans into motion. My grandmother had already provided me with an engagement ring, a simple blue star diamond set in platinum. Like Rey, it glowed with a light of its own in the darkness. My uncle Luke would perform our ceremony, and we would honeymoon by trekking through the forests and mountains of the island for a few weeks until returning to our new responsibilities as Duke and Duchess of Keren, a province high in the Gallo mountains. 

In order to seek some form of peace, I sought out the training yard, where my personal cadre of guards were going through their afternoon practice. While all six were older than myself, they had the heart and stamina of much younger men, and it was cleansing to spend an afternoon getting physical. The sun was beginning to sink behind the mountains when we began to clean up for the day. 

“Master,” Ushar was always questioning, “I hear you will be gaining a bride soon. Will she be a hothouse flower like your mother, or a scrapper like Queen Padme?” 

I smiled broadly, swiping the sweat from my face with a rag tossed by Vicrul. “My Rey is a scrapper, and will probably beat our collective asses once she gets settled.” 

“What does she look like,” Trudgen leaned against the wall, letting the cold water from the dunking barrel drip down his face. “Is she pretty or have you even met her yet?” 

“I’ve known her since we were children. The Force bound us together. And she is the most beautiful woman I've ever met.” 

“When does she arrive?” 

“On tomorrow’s evening tide. Anakin and my grandmother are arranging a late supper with the Council and the family. I will introduce her to all of you the next morning at battle meditations. Also, alert the coast watch. I want to know as soon as they spot Han Solo’s vessel, but also if anyone tries to follow from any of the mainland countries sympathetic to the Emperor. We’ve promised Rey safety.” 

“You know the coast watch will keep those marauders away. The Lost Isle has never been invaded and we don’t intend for that to change now, Master.” 

“If you were to be on the mainland thinking how to gain a foothold, what would you consider the weak point of our defenses?” 

Usher chuckled, “The river mouth without questions.” The other men nodded in agreement. “The point obscures any approach coming from the north to those on shore, and only the reef guards that direction. When the tide is right, during the highest point, the river is navigable all the way to the damn city center.” 

I nodded. “I agree, so that’s where I want to send Dameron and his rogues gallery of pirates. They know those waters better than most, and I trust him to keep his own home free of invasion. Send a messenger for him to meet us after dinner tonight in my apartments. I’ll have Anakin bring the Commanders to listen as well. I have a feeling the Emperor isn’t going to abandon his search for the missing heir and sooner or later it will lead him to our shores.” 

After promising to complete their assignments, we all split apart and I returned to my rooms to bathe and dress for lunch. I could sense Rey’s contentment in the back of my mind and basked in the knowledge that soon we would finally be together.


	7. The Crossing, part 2

Rey 

I joined the others on deck, watching the swells of the ocean and realized the mainland had disappeared behind us. I ran to the front of the ship and in the distance, I could see a dark smudge on the horizon that I knew would eventually become the Lost Isle, Ben’s home. 

“It’s further than it looks,” I jumped at Lady Tano’s voice. I looked up at her and she nodded toward the distance. “To home, it’s further than it looks. There are dangerous shallows on this side that prevent us from making straight for port. We have to enter at the river mouth during high tide and glide into port.” 

“Have you always lived on the island?” 

Lady Tano shook her head. “No, I came here to study under the Je’daii then brought back a squadron of my people here to train. We live in the mountains above the Temple. It’s a beautiful place, much pretty than Coruscant.” 

I wrinkled my nose, “There is nothing beautiful about the Emperor’s city. I know that from experience. But what I’d really like to know is more about Ben. What he’s like in person? 

“Well, he’s quiet, but very intelligent. We laughingly call him a bookworm, because he always has several in his pack, he studies calligraphy to calm his impatience, and ever since I can remember, he’s been in love with this beautiful girl from his dreams.” Lady Tano smiled and I could feel the blush on my face. “He had a hard childhood. His parents, Han and Leia, are deeply passionate people who see the world in terms of dark or light, white or black. Ben sees the shades of colors as well as the grey that exists and wants to embrace it all, and they had no idea how to relate to such a child. So, they didn’t. They sent Benjamin to live with his uncle and grandparents at the Palace while they returned to their individual passions. Han captains his ship,” she motioned to the space around us, “while Leia champion’s causes the largest of which is the rebellion against your grandfather. 

“I don’t doubt they love Ben in their own way; however, it was damaging to the young prince and he still suffers from bouts of insecurities but he’s grown into quite the handsome young man. I think he finally knows what he wants and how to get there. Personally, I cannot wait to see you and he train together. It is said with Dyads that in battle their hearts, minds and bodies will sync and move as one in body with twice the vengeance.” She leaned in and whispered, “Don’t tell Obi-Wan I told you this, but he is beside himself, along with Lord Jinn to study up close a mystery not seen in millennia. Both are quite the scholar when it comes to lore and history and this is making them close to giddy. Don’t let them run you over, though, or you’ll never have a moment of peace.” 

I smiled and chuckled as I noticed Lord Kenobi talking with Captain Solo. He seemed like a kindly tutor I’d had once, a man my grandfather had choked in front of me for daring to suggest that I might not have any magical talent. If they’d realized then I had already decided to betray them perhaps I might have been the one choked. Instead, a new tutor had been located, one who was certain I was a prodigy who only needed to experience a heightened emotional state to unlock my talents. That was the first time I’d almost died from the ‘heightened experience.’ 

“Tell me about yourself,” she urged me. “I know it had to have been rough. No one could have escaped without scars, visible and not. Let the light within me warm the parts of you the darkness tried to freeze.” 

I told her everything. My parents and their choices and their deaths; Plutt and the cruelty of Jakku and its prison created to build and destroy me; Coruscant and the prison of my position and the constant fear of who or what I would lose next. Amazingly I cried not a single tear. It was time to let the past die and look ahead to an unknown future. 

Lady Tano spoke not a word, even when I finished speaking. She simply stood and took my face in her hands, bringing her forehead to mine. 

“You are the strongest person I’ve met in quite some time, Lady Rey whose true name shall vanish into these waters, never to be resurrected. I cannot wait to see the person the new you will become.” 

The rest of the day I spent watching the dark smudge grow closer. I noticed the moment we turned to avoid the shoals Lady Tano mentioned, and I cringed at the glimpse of clouds over the mountains in the distance. I’d never sailed before, and had no desire to do so under a blowing storm. I grew jittery, the island seeming further away rather than closer, and I returned to the back. At least the mainland was gone completely. No other ship could be seen in any direction, which was also comforting. 

Captain Solo stood by the helmsman, discussing our course. When he noticed me on the deck, he came down to join me for a few minutes. 

“First time on a ship, my lady?” 

“Indeed, Captain Solo. But I find it interesting. How long before we arrive at the island?” 

“Well, per se, these waters belong to the island, but we won’t see her in full until we round that point of land you can see dead ahead and start to head into the river proper. If we judge the tides correctly, we’ll dock in about seven hours.” 

Seven hours until I meet him face to face, in person. 

I decided to go back to my cabin and nap to kill time. My dreams were of Palpatine, and his wrath at discovering my escape, and the continued rage at my disappearance. Upon waking, I was more exhausted rather than refreshed and that soured my mood. A quick check at the clock showed six hours had disappeared. I dressed quickly and made my way to the bow. This time I disturbed Lord Kenobi’s meditation. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I just wanted to see how close we are to our destination.” 

“Not a problem, young one. I was just checking the area to make sure we aren’t being following by anyone from the Emperor. Apparently young Hux is taking his thrashing to heart and thinking before he makes another mistake.” 

I meant to ask a follow up question but then I looked up and saw the point of the island ahead. Soon we would enter the river mouth and make our way to Kaadara. I reached in the back of my head for the connection to Ben and in a flash, he was there, letting me know he would be waiting at the docks in Kaadara along with his grandfather and several of the royal guards. 

“You’re smiling, but I don’t think at me,” Lord Kenobi muttered, stroking his beard. “Are you connected to Ben right now?” 

“Yes sir, and he’s telling me that he and his grandfather will be at the dock waiting when we arrive. Any message you would like me to send?” 

“I hope Anakin is taking notes.” The scholar in Lord Kenobi was beginning to push through. “Miles away from one another and yet they communicate effortlessly. A true miracle of the Force.” 

I blushed and looked back at the water, not knowing how to reply to something which seem such a part of myself, I knew there was no explanation which would suffice. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ben 

The morning of Rey’s arrival, as I was eating breakfast, my grandfather asked to join me. As he sat, he handed me an envelope. Inside was an official file on the Royal Duchess Arianna Treva Palpatine, missing from the palace in Coruscant on her eighteenth birthday, run from an arranged marriage to Armitage Hux, Earl of Arkanis since the unexplained death of his father Brendol. The file was a compilation of photos and personal accounts of Rey’s life and upbringing and broke my heart. 

“Your grandmother wishes to accompany us to Kaadara,” he informed me, pouring a cup of tea and sitting down across from me. “She wants you two to marry immediately, then leave for Varykino for an extended time of honeymoon and training. I agreed her disappearance for a while is the best message to send to the Empire, let it appear she ran for love not for power or out of fear.” 

“But it was out of fear,” I insisted. “Rey knew what would happen if she married that psychopath. She fled everything, the throne, the marriage, the family. All of it.” 

“Yes, but we don’t need everyone to know that. Especially right now. We want to keep her presence here quiet as long as possible, and luckily Father San Tekka is more discrete than any priest at the palace or in Aldera. We need to keep Leia off balance. Your mother will have a heart attack when she discovers ‘Rey’ is really Arianna. Her hatred of Sheev might color her opinion of Rey without giving the girl a chance to be her own person.” 

“Also, Grandson,” he put his hands on my shoulders. “I’m very proud of the way you conducted the meeting last night, and others have made the same comment as well. You directed the discussion and made all parties see the way without bloodshed. You’re becoming a young man I am proud to call my blood. I feel content that when your grandmother and I step down, the Lost Isle will be in excellent hands.” 

“Thank you, sir. I hope to make you and Nana proud now and always.” 

Anakin left, and I quickly finished then made my way to the training field. I spent most of the morning sparring with various men from the army, then made my way to my rooms for a private lunch. I ate alone, trying to calm my restless nerves. A quick bath and it was time to dress and leave for the port city of Kaadara and Rey’s arrival. 

We were a quiet group, my grandparents in the open carriage while I rode alongside on Silencer, my favorite war horse. To keep the distance from seeming insurmountable, both Anakin and Padme regaled me with stories of their adventures when she was a member of the Senate and Anakin a general in the army of the Emperor. Their marriage had enraged Palpatine, and he’d forced Anakin to make a decision between his wife or his career. Anakin chose Padme, and Palpatine had never forgiven him for the slight, even though the two men spoke often. 

The tide was just turning as we arrived, and the Harbormaster kindly invited us to wait in his parlor until the Falcon could dock and clear customs with the port officials. I could not sit, I could feel Rey’s presence growing closer, and when I could not stand another second, I raced outside to the docks and was rewarded with the sight of my father’s ship rounding the final bend into the harbor. Han stood on the bow, waving to catch my attention just as he did when I was a child. But my attention was elsewhere. 

Specifically, to his right side, where stood a petite brunette that I immediately recognized as Rey. My palms began to sweat, and every word I’d ever learned left my head and went elsewhere. Maker forgive my forwardness, but she was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen and to know this perfect creature was mine awoke a slumbering beast within. 

My magic talent had been unusually strong when I was a child, and Obi-Wan and Ashoka spent hours teaching me mental barriers and control, but the excitement of seeing Rey and feeling her Light reach of me, caused the barriers to fall, and the storm clouds began to gather and the wind picked up and blew the _Falcon_ straight to the dock. Too impatient to wait for the dock workers to place the gangplank, I leapt up to the deck using the wind to lift me straight to place where Han and Rey awaited.


End file.
